Forum:Alžběta Čechová
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Alžběta "Eliška" Čechová Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) Prague, Czech Republic Birth date: Character date of birth ''' February 28 '''Blood purity: Character blood status Supposedly pure-blood, but more likely half-blood Species: Character species Human Mother: Name, Darina Čechová née Procházková Father: Name, Rostislav Čech Siblings: Jakub Čech Other important figures: Ludmila Procházková (Aunt) Kristýna "Katka" Kratochvílová (Cousin) History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) When Darina and Rostislav found out that they had a baby on the way, it was mostly a happy occasion. They did want kids after all, just maybe not quiet yet. When she was born, they named her Alžběta. She seemed a promising child; a bit of a rascal, but bright. They left Prague for Český Krumlov by the time Eliška was 2, believing Prague to be too big a city for a child to grow up in. When Eliška was 6, the second child was born, this once planned. A little boy named Jakub. However, one he was born, his differences soon became clear: He had Asperger's, and was a squib. After some initial difficulties, Darina and Rostislav soon became very proud of their son's differences, and adored him, the baby they'd always wanted, the sweetheart that Eliška had never truly been. With all her parents attention going to her new brother, Eliška seeked attention elsewhere. She found a close group of muggle friends, Tereza, Adéla, Natálie, and Veronika. And for 3 years they were thick as thieves. But when they were 9, they were fighting about what game to play. Eliška got mad and started shouting, and the next second, the ends of Natálie's hair was burning. She stopped, dropped, and rolled, and the fire went out. She burst in tears and turned and ran; Tereza, Adéla, and Veronika went after her. Eliška never saw them again. Eliška stood there alone in the park, the smell of burnt hair still lingering the the air and her friend's last words to her, "Démon dívka," still ringing it her ears. And in that moment she made up her mind to run away. Then she broke down crying. Once Eliška calmed herself down, she went home and started planning. She packed all her important possessions in a small backpack and got a broom from the broom cupboard. The next morning, she got up as soon as the sky started to lighten, and left, flying north, to her aunt's house. It was a flight she'd made many times before, with her parents, and found her way there without too much trouble. She landed it the backyard, and her cousin Katka saw her from the window of her room. After Eliška explained what'd happened, Katka sneaked her cousin into her room, where she stayed for a day and a half until Ludmila — Katka's mother and Eliška's aunt — found out. The girls watched nervously from the door way as Ludmila threw Flood Powder into the fire and stuck her head into the flames. After a long conversation with Eliška's parents, they agreed that Eliška could stay for 1 month, after which they would discuss it again. So for a month, Eliška lived with them. Eliška and her cousin spent ever day talking and goofing off and building complex blanket forts in Katka's room. Ludmila didn't talk about how she'd run away or set her friend's hair on fire, and treated her niece as well as ever. The month flew by all to fast. At the end of the month, Eliška and Katka squeezed each other's hands so tight it almost cut of their circulation as Ludmila stuck her head in the fire and talked to Darina and Rostislav again. After some pleading from the girls and Eliška threatening to run away again in they made her go back, their parents agreed on 6 month; Eliška could live there for 6 months, and then she would come home, no matter what. The months passed, with more blanket forts. The 5th month of her stay marked Eliška's 10th birthday. After her birthday, she set about enjoying, savoring the last month, as she knew would be over all to soon. At first, Eliška thought she was doing that well, and that's why it seemed to last so long. But as time passed, and kept passing, she slowly came to understand the 6 month had come and gone. At first she stayed quiet, hoping the adults had forgotten. But as the summer passed, it seemed to good to be true. And when Eliška causally mentioned it to her aunt, Ludmila brushed it away. That fall, Eliška started Durmstrang with her cousin, despite being a year younger than her. At school, the two of them gained a slight reputation with their teachers as being troublemakers. When she went home after her first year, she finally found out why she had been allowed to stay with Ludmila for the summer: Darina had left Rostislav, and was living back in Prague with someone named Bedřich Veselý. According to her father, things had been a mess last summer, and it was better and easier without her there. After that, they turned to a tight family unit, Rostislav and Eliška and Jakub. Eliška had been away two years, one at her aunt's and one at school. In those two years since she'd seen her brother, and he had turned from a babbling toddler into a sweet little boy; And after her being away for two years, her father seemed to appreciate her properly. She kept going, up through the years at Durmstrang, with her cousin. But no matter how much trouble they caused, it was Durmstrang, and in comparison to the dark spells their classmates cast on each other, it wasn't so bad. In their 7th year, Katka dropped out because she was pregnant. Eliška stayed at first, but after a few weeks without her cousin, she dropped out too — school was no fun without her co-conspirator. Katka was of age, and there was nothing to be done about her dropping out, but Eliška was only 16, as she started a year early. Rostislav insisted that she was still his daughter, still underage, and as long as he still had parental legal rights over her, he would do everything is his power to stop her from becoming a dropout and teen mother, like her cousin. And with that, Eliška was sent to IAM. Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Free-Spirited, Honest With Self, Artistic Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Reckless, Short-Sighted, Stubborn Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) Student or Graduate: Eliška is a student at IAM, 7th year, and a once Durmstrang student Roleplayed by: Username Rabbitty Timestamp : (Insert 5 ~~~~~) Time and date Category:Character face claim